


Professor Sackler (tumblr request)

by sydwrites



Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [9]
Category: Girls (TV), hbo girls
Genre: Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, F/M, Language, Porn with minimal Plot, Smutty goodness, professor-student roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: After a play Adam starred in, you and him make good use of the stage props before they're taken away.
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Professor Sackler (tumblr request)

**Author's Note:**

> yet another lost tumblr request! all credit for the original idea goes to whoever sent it in!
> 
> enjoy!

You knocked anxiously on the prop door on stage, biting your lip to look as innocent as possible. You couldn’t believe that you and Adam were finally trying this whole roleplay thing out. And thank goodness the stage manager agreed to keep the set of the last play up for one more night. You were gonna have to give her some kind of thank you note.  
You heard Adam’s voice. “Come in.”  
You stepped through the door and into the classroom set, where you saw Adam sitting behind the teacher’s desk with a pair of prop glasses on.  
Damn, he made a sexy professor. You bit your lip and blushed, looking at the floor as you spoke in a meek voice.  
“Professor Sackler, sir, I’m here because you wanted to speak with me about my progress in your class.”  
He gave you a small smirk. “Yes, please sit down.”  
As you timidly walked over to his desk, his hungry eyes scanned up and down your body. He licked his lips as you sat at the chair right in front of him.  
You took a deep breath, making sure to stick your breasts out as you did so. He visibly tensed and you could’ve sworn that you heard him let out a low growl.  
“So, Professor, what seems to be the issue?”  
His eyes darted back up to meet yours. “Your grades have plummeted in the recent semester and you’re in danger of failing my class, Miss Y/N.”  
You faked a worried look. “Oh no…”  
His mouth curled up into a quick smirk before returning to normal. He was certainly enjoying this.  
“What has been going on recently, Y/N? You seem awfully…distracted during class. Is there something in particular that’s been troubling you?”  
You bit your lip and blushed. “Well, sir, I’ve recently developed a sort of crush on someone in the class and it’s been hard to focus. But I promise that I’m sorting it out.”  
His eyebrows raised in surprise as he leaned forward and put his elbows on the desk. “Is that so? May I ask who it is?”  
Your cheeks went red as you whispered, “It’s you, Professor Sackler.”  
His eyes darkened with lust at your words. “Oh. Well, I’m sure that I don’t have to tell you that relations between a student and a faculty member are strictly prohibited.”  
You nodded. “Yes sir, I know. And now that I’ve told you, I hope that we can remain civil and that nothing changes our professional relationship.”  
He nodded as your stare lingered a few moments longer than it should’ve before you spoke again. “About my grades…is there anything I can do? Are there any extra credit assignments that I can complete? I really need to pass this class…I’ll do anything you want, Professor.”  
You gave him a quick wink and he groaned deep in his chest. “I’m not sure that I have anything…”  
You stood up and smirked, walking around the desk and leaning over in front of him, placing your hands on his thighs. You sensually licked your lips before biting your lip once more.  
“Are you sure there isn’t...anything I can do for you, Professor?” As you spoke, your hands began running up and down his thighs, fingertips coming just short of the bulge that had formed.  
“Well, maybe there is one thing that you could do for me, Miss Y/N.”  
You leaned forward, breath tickling his ear as you said, “Anything for you, sir.”  
He growled loudly, seizing your hips roughly as he stood up and pushed you back onto the desk. His lips met yours in a passionate kiss.  
“Oh! Professor Sackler, I don’t think this is appropriate…” You said with a wicked smile.  
He stepped closer, now in between your legs. “I can’t take it anymore. How can I keep myself from you when you wear those slutty outfits to class every day? Fucking crop tops and tight skirts…you’re just begging to be fucked, aren’t you?”  
You gasped as his lips connected to your neck, sucking and biting marks into the sensitive flesh.  
“Every time you wore those slutty skirts, it took all of my willpower not to bend you over my desk and fuck you raw right in front of the whole class. Show them how much of a whore you are for your professor and the dirty things you’re willing to do to pass my class.”  
You whimpered as he left a trail of marks in his path as his lips journeyed down to your shoulders and collarbones, leaving his mark there as well before pulling away to look at you.  
“Take your top off, let me see those pretty tits of yours.” He said in a husky voice.  
You smirked and slid your cropped tank off slowly, teasing him a little bit. Once you took it off, you threw it to the side and his eyes were glued onto the newly exposed flesh. Sure, he’d seen you naked like a million times, but something about this roleplay made it all feel new again.  
“No bra, huh? Such a dirty girl, not wearing her bra to go see her professor for office hours. Almost like you wanted this to happen…”  
You give him a devilish grin. “Maybe I did, sir.”  
He let out a low “fuck” before bringing his large hands up to grab your breasts and squeeze them, rolling your nipples underneath the pads of his thumbs. Your back arched and your legs spread wide open as you moaned softly.  
He brought his head to rest in between your mounds, leaving light kisses before trailing his tongue to replace his hands and beginning to lick at your hardened nipples. In the mean time, his hands snaked down to meet your hips, pulling you to the edge of the desk while he sat back and slid forward in his rolling chair. After switching to give your other breast some attention, his lips trailed down your stomach and caressed the waist of your skirt.  
He mumbled into your skin, “Take this shit off and lay back. I wanna taste your pussy before I pound it raw with my cock.”  
You moaned and undid your skirt before lifting your hips off of the desk and pulled it down along with your underwear. You lay back and spread your legs, completely bare on the desk in front of Adam. You heard a brief shuffle of clothing and then a low moan from him, the sound of skin slapping together filled your ears. You brought yourself up on your elbows and bit your lip at the sight if Adam stroking himself while his eyes were glued on your exposed folds.  
“So wet already, fuck, you’re practically dripping onto my desk.”  
He gave himself a few more powerful strokes before rolling the chair forward and grabbing onto your hips, bringing your glistening folds to his mouth. You moaned at the feeling of his breath on you and jumped when his teeth sank down into the flesh of your inner thigh.  
You whined. “Professor…please…”  
He smirked. “Say it, Y/N. Tell me where you want your professor’s mouth.”  
“I want it on my p-pussy, please Professor!” You softly cried out.  
He immediately put his entire mouth on your dripping folds, fondling your clit with his tongue while his lips sucked around the rest. Your hips started rolling, thrusting further into his face as he tasted you. He began moaning as he moved his tongue down to your entrance, which was flooding with arousal.  
“Oh fuck, this pussy tastes so good, I could stay down here all fucking day. Mmmm, so sweet…it’s always the whores that taste good.”  
Your back arched as he put three fingers in right away, causing your breath to catch in your throat as he started thrusting in and out rapidly.  
“Fuck Adam! Keep going, I’m so close!”  
He stopped and looked up at you with a raised eyebrow. “What’s my name?”  
You bit your lip. “P-Professor, please, I’m so close.”  
He thrusted in roughly and smirked before mumbling, “good girl” as he resumed his pace.  
Once his fingers began curling up and scissoring inside of you, you came with an ear-shattering shriek. He growled as he kept fingering you through orgasm, feeling your wet juices coat his fingers and drip down onto his palms. Once you had ridden it out completely, he stood up and began brushing the head of his cock against your wetness, lubing up before lining himself up and pushing in. He groaned through gritted teeth as you gasped.  
“Shit! So fucking tight around my cock, gonna squeeze the cum right outta me.”  
You moaned as his hips began snapping into you.  
“Does this little whore like getting pounded by her professor’s big fat cock? Look at you spread out on my desk, legs wide open with a dripping cunt, all for your professor. Such a dirty little girl…fuck, beg for your professor’s cock.”  
You whimpered as his thrusts picked up speed. “O-Oh, Professor Sackler! Please, I need your cock so bad. My pussy’s so wet and aching for your big cock, please give it to me!”  
He growled as he gripped your hips tighter, pounding you into the faux wood desktop. “There she is, yes! That’s a good little slut, so good for her professor. Fuck, your cunt is so tight around me, feels so fucking good.”  
He pounded you harder and harder as both of your noises gradually became louder and louder.  
“Mmmm…shit! H-Harder, please sir! Harder!”  
He suddenly grabbed you off of the desk and flipped you over before beginning to fuck you from behind. You yelped at the new angle and the increased pace that he was able to achieve with this position.  
“Fuck, are you getting close? Gonna flood your professor’s cock with your sinful juices and then take all of his cum in your whore cunt? Fuck! I’m gonna cum and spill all my hot cum into you, fuck it so hard into you that you’ll feel it in your fucking stomach, fuck!”  
He bent forward and sunk his teeth into your shoulder as he felt your walls pulsing around him, indicating that you were close as well.  
“Yes professor, please! Fill me with your cum, I want it so bad. Put all your cum in me, mark me as yours!”  
He pulled off of your shoulder, now grunting with every thrust as he came closer to his release.  
“Fuck baby, scream my name. Tell everyone who’s making you feel so good, whose cum your whore cunt is gonna be filled with. Fucking beg for me to fill you!”  
You cried out, “Yours, sir! Your cock is making me feel so good, best I’ve ever had! Please, I need your cum inside of me. Fill me up, Professor, please! Mark my insides as yours!”  
His head came to cradle in your neck as his hips stuttered, giving a few more deep thrusts before crying into your skin, “Fuck! Fuck!”  
Your skin erupted in goosebumps as he began painting your walls with his release. Somehow during his orgasm he noticed that you hadn’t cum, so his fingers dragged down to your clit and began rubbing sloppily, which is exactly the push you needed to fall over the edge and flood his length with your juices. You moaned as you rode out your orgasm, walls clenching around Adam’s length so tight that he came a second time, spurting a few more drops of cum inside of you before he pulled out and collapsed back onto the chair. You both took a few minutes to recover and catch your breath, and once you came to, you felt some of the combined orgasm dripping out of your entrance and down your thighs.  
Adam groaned deeply and softly at the sight before bringing his fingers up to collect the liquid and brought it to his mouth, where he sucked it clean off. You eventually sat up and straightened out your clothes before looking up to see your boyfriend with a big dopey smile on his face. You chuckled at his expression.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?”  
His eyes met yours before standing up and wrapping his arms around you, hugging you tightly into his chest. “Just thinking about how fucking lucky I am to have you in my life and how beautiful you are. You’re the best, Y/N. Thank you.”  
You smiled into his shirt as you hugged him back. “Love you.”  
He pulled away and gave you a quick kiss before replying, “Love you too, angel.”  
You got up off the desk with Adam’s help and you both looked down in horror at the mess you made on the desk. The prop papers were bent and wrinkled and the edge was covered in your shared release.  
You burst out laughing. “Guess we should clean this up before they put it away tomorrow.”  
Adam was blushing. “Good idea. Brit would never let me hear the end of it if she came back tomorrow morning and found it like this.”  
You chuckled and reached up to kiss him passionately on the lips for a few sizzling moments before pulling away just barely and saying, “You go get the paper towels, I’m tired.”  
He chuckled. “That was cold, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
